


The Vanity

by MythrielofSolitude



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythrielofSolitude/pseuds/MythrielofSolitude
Summary: Cute fluffiness.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Vanity

He's fresh from a bath and in sleep pants while sitting at the vanity in their bedroom.

Pickett is on the counter chattering about something and he's listening intently.

She knows every story of his scars. The raised skin is flushed from the bath heat and freckles are everywhere.

They have nowhere to be and the kids are at Hogwarts. It's a cool October morning and the breeze is filtering in from the cracked windows.

"If you shared Pic you wouldn’t have arguments with your mate." He says, petting Pickett’s head while the bowtruckle sticks his tongue out at him.

She rests her hands on his shoulders and smiles at Pic, who has begrudgingly walked off to his nest where his mate waits.

"Marriage troubles?" She asks. "She's nesting and hid the lice for herself and he's complaining." Newt says, nuzzling her hand on his left shoulder.

"Sounds like Papa with his chocolate frogs." She says, moving her hands to his hair and combing his fridge and hair with her fingers.

"They're delicious and I still don’t have all the cards."

"I'll let it slide because you still buy me expensive American coffee." She kisses his hair and grabs her own brush from the vanity.

"Wait, I'll brush it." She hands the brush to him and sits gently in his lap. She closes her eyes and relaxes to his gentle ministrations, feeling his heartbeat and surrounded by his scent.


End file.
